poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue - The War Begins
Here's the transcript of "Prologue - The War Begins" for Power Rangers Data Squad: Battle for the Seven Kingdoms. ???, ???. Narrator: ???, ???. ???, ???. Narrator: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Sylvia: Come on, Caleb. I'll race you! Caleb: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Caleb and Sylvia: Wow. ???, ???. Caleb: ???, ???. Sylvia: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. King Richard Raybrandt: Of course you’ll be there, Magnus. Everyone is anxious to meet the man responsible for winning the great war. You’re a hero. General Magnus: ???, ???. ???, ???. King Richard Raybrandt: Nonsense. After the festival, I will announce the closing of the war ministry and then your appointment as minister of science. ???, ???. General Magnus: (spits) What!? ???, ???. ???, ???. King Richard Raybrandt: You will attend, Magnus, that is a royal order. And your plans for dismantling the military are approved as presented. Get started at once. General Magnus: (sighs) Of course, Sire. ???, ???. William: ???, ???. ???, ???. General Magnus: Your majesty. King Richard Raybrandt: Yes? General Magnus: Um, nothing. I am honored, Sire. Truly I am. King Richard Raybrandt: See you at the party. ???, ???. General Magnus: (growls) ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Marcie: ???, ???. Princess Annika Raybrandt: ???, ???. Suzette: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Uncle Shen: Caleb, Where did you get this? Caleb: Umm, I found it. Uncle Shen: Oh, Don't tell me that you and Sylvia went over the wall, Did you? Caleb: Actually, we went under it. I hate that stupid wall. Uncle Shen: I know, I know, ???, ???. Caleb: ???, ???. ---- Uncle Shen: Look, Caleb, ???, ???. Caleb: ???, ???. Uncle Shen: ???, ???. ???, ???. Caleb: So, uhh... Is that a no? Uncle Shen: (sighs) ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: Yes! ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. (to Rainbow Dash) ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: Sky's cleared and ready for the festival! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???,.??? Pinkie Pie: Whoa! ???, ???. (birds whistling) ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Heads up, Fluttershy! Out of control balloooooon!! Fluttershy: Hoo. I don't think it's the balloon that's out of control, Pinkie Pie! ???, ???. Applejack: Hey, y'all! Yoshi: Yikes! Pinkie Pie: (screams) Applejack: Anybody up for some free samples of my family's apple cider? Jordan Carmichael: Oh! Me, me, me! I want some! Travis Romero: Me too. All that hard work is making me thirsty. ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: Ah! ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: Thank you! Loved it! ???, ???. Rarity: (humming) Donkey Kong: Wow, Rarity. It's a fine job you're doing there. Of course it might not get done until after the concert. Rarity: Donkey Kong, darling, Anyone can do "fine". the King asked me, So clearly, he's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time. Rainbow Dash: Fabulous takes forever! But "awesome"... ???, ???. Ratchet: Whoa! ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ...can get done in four seconds flat! Faster if I do my Sonic Rainboom! Rarity: Aah! Nono, oh no! Don't you dare, Rainbow Dash! It looks wretched enough already. Rainbow Dash: Oh come on, it's fine! Rarity: If you were raised in a barn! Ahem, no offense, Applejack. Applejack: None taken. Especially since I wasn't raised in a barn. My family just happens to have a barn. Where I was born. And... spent most of my formative years... Rainbow Dash: (very quickly) Raised in a barn! ???, ???. Terrance: But, Miss Stanford, you said later two hours ago. Chloe Stanford: Terrance! When a girl says later, she really means not ever! Now run along. There are plenty of young ladies dying for you to waltz them into a stupor. ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: Give me those napkins! Quick! Zoey Stanford: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Something wrong, Chloe? Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Bodi: How does it look, Mr. Scattergood? Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Captain Alexander: People of Gardenia, ???, ???. Crowd: (cheering) ???, ???. King Richard Raybrandt: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Royal Organizer: Presenting, his royal excellence. Prince Julian Solidor of Arcadia. Crowd: (clapping and cheering) ???, ???. King Richard Raybrandt: Welcome, Prince Julian. ???, ???. Julian Solidor: ???, ???. Queen Lenora Raybrandt: ???, ???. Julian Solidor: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: I'm gonna lighten up this party. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Care to dance, your excellency? Julian Solidor: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: A pleasure meeting at last, Richard Raybrandt, King of Gardenia. King Richard Raybrandt: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman, I've come here to obtain the secret of the Seven Kingdoms from you. (points down) And to take the miracle gems that are the keys to its secret... The ???! ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Princess Annika Raybrandt: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- Drake: Egg-Pawns, Attack! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Miles Tails Prowler: Angus, get everyone to safety. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Altogether: It's morphin' time! ???, ???. Altogether: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: Hiro. could you, Baymax and the others stay here and, ???, ???. Hiro Hamada: ???, ???. Ratchet: If there's any trouble, we'll call you for help. Hiro Hamada: ???, ???. Baymax: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Mordecai: ???, ???. Captain Bluebeard: Oh, ???, ???. Captain Bluebeard, At your service. Captain Alexander: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Caleb: ???, ???. Captain Bluebeard: Aye. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. General Rowena: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. William: Are you certain she's gone? I say, milady, it may be prudent to remain under wraps. milady? ???, ???. Princess Annika Raybrandt: ???, ???. William: Oh, heavens, milady! As your butler, I cannot allow you to... Princess Annika Raybrandt: Step aside, William. William: But, milady, it's a boatful of sky pirates and your fencing classes have just begun! You're not yet up to the task! Princess Annika Raybrandt: Hmm, perhaps you're right. Then there's only one thing to do. William: Indeed. Stay hidden until the rogues have left. (chest creaking) William: Uhh, milady? ???, ???. William: What is it? Princess Annika Raybrandt: It's from my father. His own creation. He said I was to use it only in the gravest of circumstances. ???, ???. (pirates shouting) William: I'd say this qualifies. But what does it do? Princess Annika Raybrandt: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Plucky: Sir, we've got stowaways onboard the Epsilon! Captain Bluebeard: ???, ???. ???, ???.